Sue Upton
Sue Upton is an British actress, comedian and dancer, best known as one of the longest-serving cast members of "The Benny Hill Show." Born November 9, 1954 in Chadwell Heath, England, she attended stage school, qualifying at the age of 16 as a dance teacher. She pursued a career as a dancer and cabaret singer as well as a model. She was a member of Love Machine, a female dance troupe in England. The group also appeared on three episodes of "The Benny Hill Show," although she had already left the group by that point. After leaving the group, Upton auditioned as a cast member for "The Benny Hill Show." She made her debut on the show on January 26, 1977, becoming one of the longest-serving cast members of the show. Due to her stint as a "Love Machine" dancer, Upton helped Benny cast and audition dancers as the Hill's Angels, the show's version of "Love Machine." Although she served as both a coach and member of the Angels, she was a regular performer in the comedy sketches as well, playing everything from Benny's wife or girlfriend to an elderly old lady. Among her most remembered characters was the geriatric super-heroine Wondergran. She played Stan Laurel to Benny as Oliver Hardy. She also played a fembot in the sketch "Charlene's Angels" and was burned by flash powder used to ignite her chest-mounted weapons. During the series, Sue and Benny became very close and maintained a brother/sister relationship, although in an interview, Upton called herself Benny's ersatz wife and children.off stage, Sue was married to music exec Roger Whatling and had two children, Richard Whatling and Louise Whatling,who was named after fellow Angel Louise English. Sue's friendship with Benny extended to her children, who eventually became cast members in the show's later years. Between seasons, Upton also appeared in "Confessions from a Holiday Camp" in 1977 and "What's Up Superdoc!" in 1978. She also appeared in a training film for the British Ministry of Defence. After "The Benny Hill Show" ended, Upton rejoined Benny in "Benny Hill's World Tour: New York" in 1991. After Hill's death in 1992, Upton retired from show business, although she continued to make appearances on TV documentaries about Hill and about her experiences on the show. Today, she is an active member of Comic Heritage, a nonprofit group which celebrates and promotes the history of British comedy and the remembrance of famous British comics. Episode(s) * The Bionic Baby * Villain of the Year * A Packed Program * Friday Night Fever * Leprechaun TV * The Police Raid in Waterloo Station * Women's Lib TV * Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Name That Tune * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Big Poppa * The Monte Carbolic Show * Talking Point * Super-Teech * Holiday * Scuttle-Vision * The Hot Shoe Show * The B-Team * Forever Love * Carmen * R. Dibble: Handyman * The Herd * Cagney and Lacey * The Halitosis Kid * Club Chicago-Go * The Crook Report * Holding Out for a Hero * Pepy's Diary * Benny Hill's World Tour: New York Gallery 1sue.jpg 2sue.jpg 3sue.jpg 4sue.jpg 5sue.gif 6sue.jpg 7sue.jpg 8sue.jpg|Confessions in Summer Camp 9sue.jpg 10sue.jpg 11sue.jpg 12sue.jpg|as Stan Laurel with Benny Hill as Oliver Hardy 15sue.jpg 33benny67.jpg 3bennu67.jpg|as Stan Laurel with Benny Hill as Oliver Hardy 3benny98.jpg|Sue with Vicki Harris and Carla De Wansey 3denise.jpg|Sue with Denise Gyngell and Louise English 4benny hill88.jpg 5benny hill77.jpg Sue upton.jpg Sue upton7.jpg 1super teech99.JPG 1sue upton55.jpg Sue upton33.jpg Benny sue.jpg 04.jpg 00professor2.PNG Angel4.PNG|Keep Young and Beautiful ---- Category:Actress Category:Regular Cast Members Category:Hill's Angels Category:1977 Cast Members Category:1978 Cast Members Category:1979 Cast Members Category:1980 Cast Members Category:1981 Cast Members Category:1982 Cast Members Category:1983 Cast Members Category:1984 Cast Members Category:1985 Cast Members Category:1986 Cast Members Category:1988 Cast Members Category:1989 Cast Members